Space Weapons
There are three tiers of every weapon type in the Space Stage of Spore, Antimatter weapons, and different superpowers that are considered as weapons. Lvl. 1 Tier Weapons, and Uses Mini Laser: your basic laser, accurate and does some damage over time; about 25 damage per second, somewhere around there. Mostly used in EcoDisasters and cleaning missions, because it is good at targeting individual creatures. Mini Proton Missile: A homing missile with fast recharge rate that does 30 damage per use. Best used on spaceships and turrets. Mini Bomb: A bomb that can destroy buildings and vehicles, does 300 damage. Best used on cities, as it is a bit hard to aim (especially if you have allies, you might click them instead), but also because it does the most damage. Mini Pulse: a pulse of energy that does 65 damage per shot. Very much like the Mini Bomb except faster and more accurate, but weaker. Consider it a mix between a laser and bomb, I use it to destroy tribes and as a last resort. Mini Auto-Blaster: a turret that auto-fires upon spaceships that attack you, does 10 damage per shot. Handy when you're not on a planet; you can hurt spaceships in outer space. Lvl. 2 Tier Weapons Laser: Exactly the same as the Mini-laser, except does more damage per second, about 75. Proton Missile: A more powerful version of the Mini, does 60 damage per use. Justa Bomb: Exactly the same as the Mini-Bomb, except slower and does 600 damage. Pulse: Exactly the same as the Mini-Pulse, but does 155 damage per shot. MIGHT be a bit faster/slower. Auto-Turret: The same as the Mini-Auto-Turret, except this one does 20 damage per shot. Lvl. 3 Tier Weapons Mega Laser: Laser that does about 300 damage per second. Mega Proton Missile: A powerful version of the normal Proton Missile, this does 180 damage per use. Mega Bomb: Bomb that does 1,200 damage per shot, is very slow, sorta hard to aim at times, and damages multiple buildings. Can take down fully-loaded colonies within 10 shots. Mega Pulse: Pulse of energy that does 600 damage per shot, is VERY fast but a bit difficult to aim sometimes. Mega Auto Turret: Automatic turret that does 60 damage per shot. Special Antimatter Weapons These weapons are different because they have limited supplies, and are very powerful. Antimatter Missile: A powerful missile, it can destroy multiple spaceships with one missile. Price: §250,000 per missile at your empire, §125,000 per missile at Warrior empires. Antimatter Bomb: An extremely powerful bomb, it can destroy an entire colony with only one. Price: §800,000 per bomb at your empire, §400,000 per bomb at warlike-Archtype empires. Planet Buster: Destroys an entire planet. Epic to watch. Feared by all, and also abhorred by all, with a -200 at worst relationship killer. Price: §5,000,000 per bomb at your empire, §2,500,000 at Warrior empires. Archetype Super Powers These superpowers are considered as weapons. Fanatical Frenzy (Zealot): instantly converts the planet it is used on into a planet controlled by your empire. Breaks the Galactic Code, and any empire within 10 parsecs gets a negative 100 relationship change for "breaking Galactic Code". Gravitation Wave (Scientist): Instantly destroys all buildings on the planet, kills all sapient life. Basically a Planet Buster, but doesn't destroy the planet. Breaks Galactic Code if used on Space faring race, and the relationship change is a little less severe than the Fanatical Frenzy's. Summon Mini-U (Knight): Creates a miniature version of your spaceship that acts as an ally, has less HP and firepower than you do. Recharge time is 2 minutes, the same amount of time that the clone stays for; you can summon another one as soon as the first one goes away (if it is not destroyed or dismissed by the time the power is recharged) which is useful. Raider Rally (Warrior): Entices pirates to attack the planet, this would be a very good power if pirates weren't so laughably weak or if the power could be stacked. Static Cling (Diplomat): Immobilizes all ships (except you and your allies) and turrets on the planet for 3 minutes.